<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's Gifts - Day 6 by Glimare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164363">Mother's Gifts - Day 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare'>Glimare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Brotherly Bonding, Popcorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bat-bros munch popcorn in the cave while Damian and Alfred round up geese.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother's Gifts - Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick friendly reminder to keep voices down at night this season if you have a roommate who has work in the morning. *glares through floor to noisy roommates* LEAVE TOWN ALREADY! AND QUIT GIVING ME INSOMNIA!</p><p>ehem...</p><p>Enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Popcorn?" Dick offered, his eyes on the screen.</p><p>"Yes please," Tim answered automatically, reaching for the cheese-covered section.</p><p>"Dude, are you always this polite with junk food?" Jason murmured as he crunched a caramel one.</p><p>"Force of habit." Tim popped a few kernels into his mouth, enjoying the tin Jason brought with him.</p><p>The three of them were watching Alfred and Damian chasing geese around the manor on the security cameras, safe within the cave below. Bruce had conveniently scheduled a series of meetings at his day job so he wouldn’t be available to help. The first three Robins though took refuge in the cave and sealed it shut before that day's package arrived. Those two were on their own as soon as the kid opened the crate in curiosity. It was a hoot to watch.</p><p>"Alfred has trained you well," Dick murmured, wincing in sympathy as a goose bit Damian's outstretched hand. That was going to smart.</p><p>"Not well enough to save their hides though." Jason grinned evilly, leaning back in Bruce's chair with his feet on the console. He felt bad that Alfred had to chase them down, but they were going to make it up to him tomorrow. Besides, it taught that cheeky brat a lesson.</p><p>Tim felt the same. Hence why he invited the rogue over to watch the show, provided he brought unhealthy food they could never get otherwise. Damian was the one getting the brunt of the geese attack mostly because he wasn't listening to his elders. He was chasing the silly things in circles. "Don't worry. Backup will be arriving soon. But we have to get her a copy of this and have her here for tomorrow's target practice. That's our deal. As soon as her goose research is done, she'll be saving Alfred."</p><p>"And here I thought you liked her..." Dick winced again as Damian tried again to grab one of the geese from the front. It was a very poor tactic to use.</p><p>"I do," the teen admitted. "It's just... Wait a minute... why aren't you helping the demon? We have our reasons, what's yours?"</p><p>"Ooo... burn..." Jason grinned, enjoying seeing those who were supposedly 'good' getting into a row. Didn't happen very often but it usually was about Damian when it did.</p><p>Looked like he wasn't about to give in though this time. "Dami needs to learn to listen to others, especially Alfred. And he had to realize that some animals just can't be turned into pets. The birds are really stinking up the place. This is a learning experience, that's all. That and I really don't like geese. Noisy little biters..."</p><p>"At least they taste good."</p><p>"That they do." Grins spread across their faces, enjoying the show and eating holiday popcorn in peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>